Some Things Never Go Away
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: Sango commited suicide,and Kagome her close friend reflects on it,deciding weather or not,to let go. PG for some minor language song fic to my immortal
1. its all i have to give

i dont own inuyasha if i did i would make sango and inu hook up! so there!

~*this is dedicated to my friend La~Tabitha Rennea.She was a very good friend of mine,she had commited suicide this is in memory of her,i'll miss you Tabby* ~

Sango you were my best friend.I know i had others but you were like my sister.We had a bond I could've never found in my era.You were what made me thankful for everything I had.You helped me become an even better person,so i could help even more.So why Sango,my dear friend,why did you die?

~I'm so tierd of being here

supressed by all my childish fears

and if you have to leave i wish that you would just leave 

your presence still lingers here with me~

And,why,why did you have to be so damn hard headed.Every time I tried to help, you would push me away.And then one day you let me in.You cried so hard that day.You let everything out.From then on we were best friends.Everytime you cried i would be by your side.We were sisters.So out of all that I guess I just couldn't help you any more.So you left me.But,damn it Sango just leave me alone.Why do you have to sill be here?Look at me.I'm all ready cussing.

~and it wont leave me alone 

theise wounds wont seem to heal 

there's just to much that time cannot erase~

We had been through so much together.We even put up with Inuyasha and Miroku together.Heh.Who knewyou would turn out like this.I remember walking to the hot springs,and there you were on the ground,dagger next to you.And i cried.Not for Inuyasha like i noramally do.But for you.My best friend.

~when you cried i'd wipe away

all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

i held your hand through all of theise years

and you still have all off me~

You were so strange,Sango.You amazed me in so many ways.You allways seemed happy,despite everything youve been through.Nothing could change my out look on you.You were strong Sango,with everything you did.Weather it was emotionalyor phisicaly,you were allways strong.And i envyed that.You were so,_awsome_.How you did it,that will remain to be one of life's questions.Now you've left it all behind.Good luck Sango,where ever you are.Now everytime i dream or think,you're allways in thoes dreams an thoughts.Truth-be-told,I hate it.I just want to move on Sango.I want to live life.I don't want to be empty any more.But then again,this is how you felt isn't it.You helped me,I'll _never_ forget that.

~you used to captivate me

by your resonating mind

now im bound by the life you life you left behind

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me.~

I have to do something to stop thinking about this,Sango.But I can't everything I do no matter how hard i try,it all drifts back to you.So now all I can do is sleep,thats how i escape it.By sleeping,but i cant sleep all the time can I?I wish I could but I can't.I guess that's how you slept Sango huh?This is your way of sleeping so you dont have to wake up.I didnt mean to Sango.I didnt mean to let you.....leave,but damn it you're so selfish.Miroku was crushed.Inuyasha was devestated he wont talk to any body now.He misses you.like I do.I miss you.

~these wounds wont seem to heal

this pain is just to real

there's just to much that time can not erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears

I held your hand through all of thiese years

you still have all of me~

I've tried Sango,why won't you leave.I miss you too muchLook at me now,I'm crying because of you.I'm trying my best to let you go.But you won't leave me alone.Even when I sleep your there.But it's okay because I do feel like when your here you can save me,but theres something that allways tells me your not really here.I wish I could bring you back,but you dont to come back do you Sango,my dear friend.I know you were tierd,just to worn to keep going.You just stopped one day.i know help you anymore.I tried though.I really did.I just can't accept it.

~I tried so hard to tell my self that you're gone

but though you're still with me I fell alone

all alone~

I'm alone Sango.So mow I'm here.I'm next to the Hagirushi shrine debating on wether or not I should go back.Should I Sango?No,you know what I'm gonna go back.I'm gonna keep going on.Sango,it's time for me to let you go.A little part off me will allways feel this way,but i will continue,I'll play pretnd like you did Sango.Don't be mad.I'm not forgeting you.I never would.So i'm going down this well.When i get to the other side,I'll know,

it's all you really wanted.So good bye,Sango.

Good bye.

~when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears 

when you cried i'd fight away all of your fears

i held your hand through all of these years

but you still have

all of me~

thanx guys.review

~Hope 


	2. AN oh i fell so special writing one

Okay so I was thinking and now I think I'm gonna turn this into an 'all cast reflects on death' thing.Yea I know 'What an origanal idea soru!' So here is the order it's in:

1. Kagome

2. Inuyasha (oh and incase ya didnt notice I'm stricly an Inuyasha/sango pairing person so no he wont be saying 'atleast it wasnt kagome' i don't even like her im suprised i wrote about her *blink blink* all well amd no im not sorry for hating her i hate flat out hate her so dont expect an apology)

3.miroku (all right I'll admit it they make a good couple BUT none the less i like inu/sango better.i am open to miroku/sango pairings tho )

4.shippou (hes just a kid first his parents now this.....it some good material.)

The reason I warned you about this is incase you just wanna get to the one humon OR hanyou's thoughts on this you wouldnt have to keep checking over and over just to be pissed off at me cause you wouldn't see it.I'll update every day,(not counting today) and i will take requests for songs to go with who is thinking about her just none of the justin timberlike crap.And be serious with the songs.okay thats all. happy reading

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Soru 


End file.
